villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kraken (mythology)
The Kraken are legendary sea monsters of gargantuan size, said to have dwelt off the coasts of Norway and Iceland. The sheer size and fearsome appearance attributed to the beasts have made them common ocean-dwelling monsters in various fictional works (see Kraken in popular culture). The legend may actually have originated from sightings of real giant squid that are variously estimated to grow to 13–15 m (40–50 ft) in length, including the tentacles. These creatures normally live at great depths, but have been sighted at the surface and have reportedly attacked ships. In modern German, Krake (plural and declined singular: Kraken) means octopus but can also refer to the legendary Kraken. History Even though the name Kraken never appears in the Norse sagas, there are similar sea monsters, the Hafgufa and lyngbakr, both described in Örvar-Odds saga as a giant spider-creature. The Norwegian text from c. 1250, Konungs Skuggsjá. Carolus Linnaeus included the Kraken as cephalopods with the scientific name Microcosmus in the first edition of his Systema Naturae (1735), a taxonomic classification of living organisms, but excluded the animal in later editions. The Kraken were also extensively described by Erik Pontoppidan, bishop of Bergen, in his "Natural History of Norway" (Copenhagen, 1752–3). Early accounts, including Pontoppidan's, describe the Kraken as an animal "the size of a floating island" whose real danger for sailors was not the creature itself, but the whirlpool it created after quickly descending back into the ocean. However, Pontoppidan also described the destructive potential of the giant beast: "It is said that if it grabbed the largest warship, it could manage to pull it down to the bottom of the ocean" (Sjögren, 1980). The Kraken were always distinct from sea serpents, also common in Scandinavian lore (Jörmungandr for instance). A representative early description is given by the Swede Jacob Wallenberg in his book Min son på galejan ("My son on the galley") from 1781: The Kraken, also called the Crab-fish, which to the pilots of Norway is not that huge, for heads and tails counted, he is no larger than our Öland is wide less than 16 km ... He stays at the sea floor, constantly surrounded by innumerable small fishes, who serve as his food and are fed by him in return: for his meal, if I remember correctly what E. Pontoppidan writes, lasts no longer than three months, and another three are then needed to digest it. His excrements nurture in the following an army of lesser fish, and for this reason, fishermen plumb after his resting place. Gradually, the Kraken ascends to the surface, and when he is at ten to twelve fathoms, the boats had better move out of his vicinity, as he will shortly thereafter burst up, like a floating island, spurting water from his dreadful nostrils and making ring waves around him, which can reach many miles. Could one doubt that this is the Leviathan of Job? According to Pontoppidan, Norwegian fishermen often took the risk of trying to fish over Kraken, since the catch was so good. If a fisherman had an unusually good catch, they used to say to each other, "You must have fished on Kraken." Pontoppidan also claimed that the monster was sometimes mistaken for an island, and that some maps that included islands that were only sometimes visible were actually indicating The Kraken. Pontoppidan also proposed that a young specimen of the monster once died and was washed ashore at Alstahaug (Bengt Sjögren, 1980). Imaginary view of a gigantic octopus seizing a ship. Since the late 18th century, the Kraken have been depicted in a number of ways, primarily as large octopus-like creatures, and it has often been alleged that Pontoppidan's Kraken might have been based on sailors' observations of the giant squid. In the earliest descriptions, however, the creatures were more crab-like than octopus-like, and generally possessed traits that are associated with large whales rather than with giant squid. Some traits of the Kraken resemble undersea volcanic activity occurring in the Iceland region, including bubbles of water; sudden, dangerous currents; and appearance of new islets. In 1802, the French malacologist Pierre Dénys de Montfort recognized the existence of two kinds of giant octopus in Histoire Naturelle Générale et Particulière des Mollusques, an encyclopedic description of mollusks. Montfort claimed that the first type, the Kraken octopus, had been described by Norwegian sailors and American whalers, as well as ancient writers such as Pliny the Elder. The much larger second type, the colossal octopus (depicted in the above image), was reported to have attacked a sailing vessel from Saint-Malo, off the coast of Angola. Montfort later dared more sensational claims. He proposed that ten British warships that had mysteriously disappeared one night in 1782 must have been attacked and sunk by giant octopuses. Unfortunately for Montfort, the British knew what had happened to the ships, resulting in a disgraceful revelation for Montfort. Pierre Dénys de Montfort's career never recovered and he died starving and poor in Paris around 1820 (Sjögren, 1980). In defence of Pierre Dénys de Montfort, it may be noted that some of his sources for the "Kraken octopus" may have described the very real giant squid, Architeuthis, proven to exist in 1857. The Kraken by Tennyson In 1830, Alfred Tennyson published his popular poem "The Kraken" (essentially an irregular sonnet). The poem in its last three lines, also bears similarities to the legend of Leviathan, a sea monster, who legend tells shall rise to the surface at the end of days. Gallery Colossal octopus by Pierre Denys de Montfort.jpg The Kraken.jpg Kraken VG.jpg|The Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean Clash of the Titans Kraken (23).jpg|The Kraken from Clash of the Titans Kraken (God of War).jpg|The Kraken from God of War II Kraken Marvel.png|The Kraken from Marvel Comics Trivia *Pontoppidan's description influenced Jules Verne's depiction of the famous giant squid in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea from 1870. *Later developments of the Kraken image may be traced at Kraken in popular culture. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Urban Legends Category:Mythology Villains Category:Mute Category:Giant Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Animals Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Neutral